gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EITC Resistance
The EITC Resistance The EITC Resistance was created by Captain Ricky Spark. This is the main stronghold of the rebellion against EITC. Davy Ironbones later joined the resistance after becoming allies with them in his old army; The Anti Co. Empire. Nate Raidhawk created El Bandidos after El Piratas was consumed by Spark. The EITC Resistance History. Captain Ricky Spark/Johnny Darksteel | Piracy Empire | Captain Ricky Spark/ Johnny Darksteel | Davy Ironbones & Anti Co. Empire El Piratas | Nate Raidhawk | El Bandidos The 5th Brethren Court, led by Jack Swordmenace (Other pirate lords include Francis Bluehawk, Richard Goldvane, Nate Raidhawk, Piplupower, James Warhawk, Stphepen, Francis Shipbreaker, Simon Treasurehawk, Matthew Darkskull and several others) El Bandidos, now Bandidos Empire, and TreasureHunter Inc are some of the only pirate guilds against the EITC rule. El Bandidos It carries on the tradition of the EITC Resistance.... when TreausureHunter Inc sort of does things slightly different. ﻿ Grunt is now with the Eitc and is a traitor. He has told Matthew Darkskull this. Wow, This was a long time ago - Grunt Grunt has been EITC for over a year mate. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court Ik. It's just a pic of old anti co members. - Nate Raidhawk, Bandidos Ruler Yes i know but it is weird he is like the same level - Matthew DarkskullTalk *Any changes made, from Simon Treasurehawk, probably true, Simon was one of the first members, and longest staying members. He was 2nd General of the Piracy Empire. Meeting of the Resistance came right before the guild; Nate, El Piratas, Simon, Ricky, And Johnny were all there. Early Battles against Davy Ironbones & Anti-Co. resulted in a partnership with them. The fighting forces of Spania joined in with two out of three more members: Simon, Mark, & Captain Chang. El Bandidos Followed shortly. I've been in this a while too, been in the business of resisting the EITC for over a year now but been playing since about a month after the game started. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court *But everyone is doing that. I was one of the few people who were actually in it :P. And you nor the 5th Court created it. You don't hold it unless the leader gave it to you. :P Stop saying you own it, you created it, those are lies. ~Simon Originally The EITC Resistance was NOT a guild until someday in July, 2010. It was a guild for three days then was deleted by the GM. The guild was called Piracy Empire. After a while it died out and became a line of people giving each other coffee. Also the Anti - Co. led by Davy Ironbones, was the enemy because they were causing more problems with the EITC, until they realized Anti - Co. could help in the war and became allies. Original Founders: #Captain Ricky Spark #Johnny Darksteel Original Members: #Captain Ricky Spark #Johnny Darksteel #Simon Treasurehawk #Nate Raidhawk #Mark Lockburn #The El Piratas Guild #Numerous others﻿ Category:Fan Groups Category:POTCO